


Awkward Situations

by Grumpinni



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Its pretty heated, M/M, but there ain't any sex really sorry, cant write the dance with no pants ooPSIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prompt I found online: Imagine your OTP(+) about to have sexy times. Person A proceeds to seductively remove their clothing, but gets stuck in their clothes. </p>
<p>It took a moment for Sniper to actually move. He loved teasing Scout, but he also loved ravishing the other. Might as well get on with the show though.<br/>“Alright, fine.” He hummed and sat up as much as he could. There wasn’t even a lot of room to begin with, but there would probably be enough room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again

Scout grinned widely and let out a soft sigh as Sniper nipped at his neck. The movie that was playing in the background was now long forgotten as the two had moved to lofted bed in Sniper’s campervan. Scout was prone beneath Sniper, his hands roaming across the expanse of the marksman’s still clothed back. 

“C’mon Snipes stop bein’ a fuckin’-” Whatever insult Scout was gonna use got cut off by a soft whine as he felt a pair of teeth scrape across his neck. It wasn’t a secret to the sniper that Scout had a sensitive neck. He actually used it to his advantage to keep Scout from rambling on about something that wasn’t really relevant to any topic they were talking about. 

Scout had moved a hand to Sniper’s head, his hand running through his hair. He needed a haircut and they both knew it. If it was long enough for Scout to actually grab, then it was too long apparently. Or, at least that’s what Sniper told him. Scout thought it was weird but he never really commented too much on it. 

The Bostanian let out a soft moan as Sniper nipped right under Scout’s jaw. He wrapped his legs around Sniper’s middle, making sure to keep him close. Though, it was starting to get super fucking hot. The runner let out a small whine as he pushed at Sniper’s chest and looked up at him with a grin.  
“Gettin’ a bit hot don’t’cha think?” Scout hummed and pulled at his belt to get it out of the loops. Sniper helped with that since Scout’s hands seemed to be a bit shaky at the moment. After the belt was taken care of Scout didn’t have any issue taking off any of his other clothes and leaving only his boxers on. 

Sniper had watched him as he took his clothes off. Scout making as much as a show of it as he could while lying down. Scout was honestly pretty fucking toned. Even though he was a runner, that didn’t stop his ab’s from forming. Yeah, it wasn’t exactly a six pack, but hell if he didn’t look fine. The marksman moved back to kissing at Scout’s neck and chest. Scout laying back and giving in to the pleasure that he was receiving.  
  
“Oh fuck Dee.” Scout whined as he felt Sniper trail kisses down his stomach and to the ever protruding bulge in the scout’s boxers.  
  
“What’s up bun?” Sniper hummed and nuzzled Scout’s hips, “Need somethin’?” He heard a small whine before he heard Scout say anything.  
  
“Jesus Christ don’t do this to me man. You know I don’t like teasin’.” Scout huffed and lifted his hips a bit. “At least match me, yeah?” 

It took a moment for Sniper to actually move. He loved teasing Scout, but he also loved ravishing the other. Might as well get on with the show though.  
  
“Alright, fine.” He hummed and sat up as much as he could. There wasn’t even a lot of room to begin with, but there would probably be enough room. 

There wasn’t enough room. There was a reason that they undressed from most of their clothes before climbing into the bed. And Sniper had now realised that reason. Getting the buttons undone from the red work shirt he wore? Easy enough. Sliding it off his arms? A bit challenging for a second but nothing too hard. But the white tank top that resided under it all? Now that was the challenge. He got it about half way off before getting stuck.  
  
“Shit.” He mumbled as he tried sitting up a bit more, only to smack his head against the roof of the van.  
  
“Fuck-” Sniper hissed. Scout just watched with a grin on his face. This was too good.  
  
“You uh, you need any help there pal?” Scout snorted and bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing any more, “You seem like you’re in a little bit of a pickle there.”  
  
“Shut up, I got this.” The sniper quipped back and muttered something under his breath. It took about five more minutes of being stuck to just give in and let Scout help.

“Okay man, roll over onto your back.” Scout wrapped his legs firmly around the other man’s waist and waited. “It’ll be a hell’a lot easier if you’re layin’ down on your back.” Scout justified the remark without asking. Though really, when didn’t he do that? 

Sniper complied, carefully moving so he was laying down, with Scout on top of him. It took all of about possibly thirty seconds for the damn tank to come off. This made him feel a bit embarrassed, to say the least.  
  
“See? S’easy! Stop bein’ so thick headed man. You don’t gotta do everything yourself.” Scout mumbled and smiled a bit sheepishly. He liked to help, that wasn’t really a secret. Though Scout never really liked voicing it, when people asked him for help, he was more than willing to do it. No matter the job.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know Scout-”  
  
“Van.” The Bostonian quickly interrupted.  
  
“Good observation, love.” Sniper quickly snorted and ran his hands over the scout’s legs.  
  
“No, not-” Scout rolled his eyes, a bit dramatically but, it hopefully got his point across of him being annoyed, “That’s like, my name you douchebag.” He muttered softly. 

Oh. Oh shit. Wow that was. Something Sniper wasn’t really expecting. He idly made small circles with his thumbs against Scout’s thighs.  
  
“Do you want me to call you Van?” Sniper asked after a moment of silence between them. Scout fidgeted a little bit.  
  
“I.. I guess I don’t care.” Scout mumbled and grabbed one of Sniper’s hands, “I mean, shit you’ve been callin’ me Scout for how long?” He chuckled and played with the hand. “It’s usually second nature by now. Probably.”  
  
“Well, I won’t mind callin’ you that if you’d like love. S’up t’ you though.” Sniper hummed and smiled up at the runner. “I wouldn’t mind it. It’s a good name. Van. Where’d your mum come up with that?”  
  
“It was a family name. My family came from Dutch immigrants I guess. S’what my ma told me anyways.” Scout leaned back against Sniper’s legs, “It was the name of my great-great-grandpa I think? I dunno, something like that.”  
  
“Well I think it suits you.” The Aussie grinned widely and cupped Scout’s face in his hand. “I really like it.” He leaned up to kiss Scout softly. Scout just grinned and gladly accepted the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Is that.. a plot?? I think I smell a plot coming on ;)
> 
> btw Scout's full name is Van Michales DeVreugd ain't that some fancy shit that I got goin' on here. 
> 
> Fun fact to the last name, that's my last name and it's Dutch as well. Not sure if Michales is but oh well.


End file.
